


The Blue Streak

by Lazy_Pigeon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Flash - Freeform, Multi, OC, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Pigeon/pseuds/Lazy_Pigeon
Summary: Barry Allen has a twin: Sarah Allen. They are both forensic scientists who work to free their father and solve the murder of their mother. When they are struck by lightening, on the night of the particle accelerator explosion, they gain powers. When they wake up from a nine month coma, they join up and use their super speed to stop criminals and meta-humans.





	1. Chapter 1

_"To understand what I'm about to tell you, you need to do something first. You need to believe in the impossible. Can you do that? Good. My name is Sarah Allen. I am the fastest woman alive._

**14 years ago**

_"My story is pretty simple. My whole life, I've been running. Usually from bullies. Sometimes I escaped sometimes I did not."_

Barry and I had been beaten up. Well, I say that but the bullies had simply pushed me to the ground. Barry had received the worst of their treatment whilst I had received only a scraped knee.

I had walked with my brother back to our home where Mom fussed over us. She put a bandaid on my knee and sat us both down to fix up Barry.

"Tell me what happened?" Our mom was very understanding. She knew that we had a hard time walking away from bullies, even if we weren't the original targets.

"Those guys were picking on kids," my twin particularly loved to help people.

I nod along and scrunch my eyebrows up. "Just 'cause they thought they weren't cool. It wasn't right." I shake my head as I finish talking and look at my mother.

Mom says that she knows but it doesn't change anything. "I guess we weren't fast enough." We both talk together, sharing the solemn feeling that is not being good enough.

"No. You have such a good hearts, Barry and Sarah." Mom caresses my cheek and holds Barry's hand, "And it's better to have a good heart than fast legs."

We all look to the door as it opens and our dad comes in. "Hello. I'm home!" He sees us sitting in the living room in a small circle and our mom explains.

"They got into a fight."

  
"Oh yeah?" Knowing our dad, he won't care that we got into a fight but wonder if we were the victors.

"And they won."

Feeling like I hadn't really participated I pointed at Barry so that only our dad could see.

Having seen my gesture, Dad makes sure to only congratulate Barry. "Ah, way to go, Slugger." Mom shoots him a dirty look and he changes his course despite clearly not meaning it. "Oh, and no more fighting." They kids and all is well.

Barry and I woke up. I saw him sit up from my bed and caught sight of the water from the fish tank floating. We heard noise downstairs and hurried for the door.

_"But after that night, I was running from something much scarier."_

Flashes of  yellow, black and red were coming from the living room. We padded into the doorway where we got a clear view of our mother kneeling in the middle of what could only be described as lightning.

"Henry!"

"Something I could never explain. Something impossible."

"Barry! Sarah!"

Together we cried out at the sight of our mother, terrified and feeling more hopeless than any bully had ever made us feel, "Mom!" We called for her and shouted, willing for help.

Our dad came to our side and shouted for our mom. He turned to us and grabbed our shoulders. He looked so panicked and I realised that I'd never seen either of them this way before. I hoped I'd never have to see them that way again.

"Run, Barry, Sarah, run!" As he finished his words we were gone. Left suddenly in the middle of the road We and unable to see our parents. We were naturally afraid despite the danger being gone.

"Mom? Dad?" We called for them as we ran home. The trauma had only just begun and it had already stolen our lives from us.


	2. 2

I stood by my guardian and my boss as we waited for my brother to arrive. Once again, he was late and Captain Singh seemed just about ready to fire me in his place. Joe was getting quite agitated himself and was running out of excuses to protect my brother. I was just about to start working by myself when I saw my twin throwing himself towards us. He would probably give some stupid excuse that didn't make sense and would get reprimanded for his constant lateness, again. It really is strange that he still has his job.

"Sorry I'm late, Captain Singh," Barry is out of breath and had clearly rushed over, probably after over-sleeping.

Captain Singh seem keen to discover exactly why he had taken so long, "What was it this time, Mr Allen? Did you forget to set your alarm clock?" My brother starts to speak but gets cut off by the Captain, "Before you answer, I should remind you the excuse you gave last time was car trouble. Wanna know why that was particularly memorable?"

Sighing, almost in defeat, Barry says, "I do not own a car."

"He was running an errand for me, Sarah was supposed to do it but she forgot so he ended up being a bit late," Joe covers for him and stares at Barry, hoping he'll play along. "Barry, did you get me what I asked for?"

Panicking and looking between myself, joe and the Captain, he seems to finally understand. "Yeah, yeah I did. I have it- riiight- here." He hands Joe what looks like a half-eaten bar of chocolate. "I had a few bites of it... so." Joes looks exasperated and I just shake my head. Finally, we get to work and start to examine the crime scene. There are tyre tracks on the ground: 12 inches with asymmetrical tread. I was never great with cars but recognise this particular name when Barry says it, "getaway car is a Mustang Shelby GT-500." My brother goes on to explain why he knows this but my thoughts go to a more specific area.

"That's the car from that Nic Cage movie, right?" Everyone sort of stares for a moment and my brother nods. "Anyway, there's something else." I use the pen from the detective's pocket and put some of the brown substance in an evidence bag. "Fecal excrement. Animal, I'd guess."

The detective who's pen I took speaks up, "my dad gave me that pen. Before he died." I look away with an expression that probably reads 'oh shit' and I apologise. We clean up our stuff and Barry guides me back to our lab, away from the poor pen man.

In the lab, Barry looks over the CCPD's file for Clyde Mardon. I keep working on processing and examining the evidence. Suddenly, our childhood friend and Joe's daughter, Iris West, shows up. "Ok, I am ready to see this atom smasher, smashing." I love Iris, I do, but there are times where I cannot understand how she is so enthusiastic or how she fails to see my twin's eternal love for her. She's great, but there will always be a part of me that worries about how she affects my family.

"There was a shooting today, that means that your dad wants us to stay here and work. We might not be able to go." I move to stand by Iris and give her a sad smile. Iris doesn't give up, and keeps pushing us.

"Seeing this thing turn on is like your dream. Your sad little nerdy dream." She takes one of Barry's fries and points it accusingly at him, "Plus, I cancelled a date for this."

"Hands off my fries!" He grabs the fries and moves them away from her. "Unbelievable."

"I'm stress-eating over my dissertation! We started selling cronuts at Jitters, I ate two today. If I don't graduate soon, I'm gonna be more muffin-top than woman."

"You look amazing," Barry is so genuine yet Iris doesn't seem to take it as anything more than a friend giving reassurance. She looks over some papers and a magazine from his desk and I see him walk away, probably embarrassed and unsure.

"What is so important about this particle accelerator anyway?" She holds up the magazine and Barry and I both look at her, shocked as all hell.

"Harrison Wells' work in quantum theory is light-years ahead of anything they're doing at CERN!" Seeing that Iris doesn't really understand, I place a hand on Barry's arm.

"Maybe you should simplify it, a bit?" He nods and goes over to the whiteboard and draws a black dot.

"Ok, just imagine that that dot, is everything the human race has ever learned until this moment."

"Does that include twerking?"

I ignore Iris and take the pen from my brother's hand, drawing a large circle around his dot, "That is everything we could learn from the particle accelerator. It's a whole new way of looking at physics."

Speaking excitedly and in unison, we turn towards the unimpressed Iris, "It will literally change the way that we think about everything." 

"You two have gotta get yourselves dates." She teases us in a friendly way just as Joe comes into the lab. 

"Hey, leave him alone, he's working." she greets him sweetly before our machine beeps and she reliably informs us that the testing is done. They head over to sit at Barry's desk while I collect the results. 

"I think the Mardon brothers are hiding on a farm. The fecal matter I found on the street, it was cow manure, which contains traces of oxytetracycline." I point at a few things on the screen as I speak and Joe listens carefully. "It's an antibiotic. There are only four farms in the area that still use it in their feed."

"I bet you find a very sweet Shelby parked at one of them." Barry hands over a sheet of paper with the addresses of the farms on it and Joe looks over it. 

Slinging an am around her dad, Iris smiles at us. "Dad, seeing as how they solved your poop problem, how about letting them go to STAR labs?" He looks at us sternly for a moment and I genuinely think he's about to say no.

"Fine, go." His face breaks out into a smile that we all reflect on our own. I throw my hands into the air and Barry cheers. Grabbing my bag of clothes from under my desk, I join my brother and friend by the door.

"Thank you, Joe!" Barry and I call back to him as we run out of the lab. I head to the restroom to quickly change into my dress and then we leave for STAR labs. 

By the time we arrive, the sky is painted orange and pink. STAR labs is looking beautiful and I can see multiple people through the glass. Some people are protesting whilst others are just mingling. Reporters are swarming the stage waiting to catch a glimpse of Dr Wells and the start of a revolutionary event.

As we enter the building, Iris starts a conversation, "So guys, how was your trip? Did you find proof of the impossible in Starling City, or did you just make my dad mad for no reason?" We all laugh at her last comment and Barry grows sheepish.

When he speaks up, I feel like I need to distance myself and purposefully lag behind. "Actually, while I was away, I had a chance to think about you know, relationships. And well, I'm not in one, and, you're not in one either, - and you're my best friend, Iris." 

"You're mine, too. Why else would I be here?" I cringe at that and almost feel like it would be my duty to interrupt I'm before he has the chance to say anything. 

"That's not what I meant. What I meant-"

"I know what you're gonna say, Barry."

"I'm not sure you do."

"Even though we pretty much grew up in the same house together, and we're kinda like brother and sister, because we're not brother and sister, it can get really weird and awkward to talk to me about girls, but I just want you to know, that it shouldn't be awkward."

"Yeah, not awkward at all," I shuffle on my feet and I see Barry send me a glare at my mutterings.

"There is nothing that I want more than for you to meet the right person that totally loves and adores you for the amazing guy that you are."

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

"Aw. Aren't you glad I know you so well?" I was more grateful to see the end of that conversation and as Dr Wells takes the stage, I clap along with everyone else.

The handsome man on stage had been my inspiration for years. His work was incredible and the way that he had built up his company was amazing. To see him stood right there was just so fascinating and weirdly unreal. "Thank you. My name is Harrison Wells. Tonight, the future begins. The work my team and I will do here will change our understanding of physics. Will bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine, and trust me that future will be here faster than you think." I applaud loudly and my large grin doesn't want to disappear. As we focus our attention to the man on stage, Iris cries out as a man takes her bag.

"Hey, my laptop! It's got my dissertation." Without really thinking, my twin and I run through the crowds of people after the man. I hear my brother apologise to someone behind me and keep running after the perpetrator. I force myself not to stop for breath and keep going down an alley. As I round a corner, the man uses the bag and hits me. I stay on the ground for a moment and stare at him. He seems afraid and this kind of criminal will sometimes give in. As my brother catches up to me, I see how young he really is and start to stand up slowly.

Hands held out, Barry approaches as I remain rooted to the spot. "All right, kid, you don't have to do this, all right? Just give me back my friend's bag, and we'll call it even. Ok?" He seems to consider it but forces the bag into my brother's stomach and runs off, throwing the bag onto his shoulder.

"Barry! Sarah! Are you ok?" We nod together and I start running as Barry catches his breath. I chase the man towards a fence and he jumps it. I go to follow but there are suddenly lights on him and I hear a man's voice.

"Freeze! Police! Or do you want to find out the hard way you're not faster than a bullet?" The police guy smirks and I too hop over the fence to see the new transfer, Eddie Thawne. We all go back to the station where I get a tissue for my bleeding nose and Barry gets some ice for his stomach so he doesn't feel left out.

Iris seems annoyed as she walks towards us, "Who is that guy, and what is he so proud of? So he caught a mugger."

"He's a transfer from Keystone. Started a few weeks ago: Eddie Thawne." Barry and I hadn't grown fond of him and it appears that Joe hadn't either. 

"Oh, that's Detective Pretty Boy. That's what my dad calls him. Says he actually keeps score when it comes to arrests." I shrug and wince as my nose twinges in pain. "He is pretty though." Barry rolls his eyes but a small part of me agrees, his face is pretty nice to look at. Barry and I go back up to our lab, attempting to shake off the experience. A storm looks like it's starting with the heavy rain falling on the skylight. Water falls in through the open window and I know we need to shut it.

About to ask for Barry's help with the heavy chains, I see him put the news on. "I'm Linda Park, and we're live outside STAR Labs, despite the inclement weather which is only going to get worse. The torrential downpour has in no way affected the particle accelerator, which is up and running smoothly according to STAR Labs CEO Harrison Wells." The flash of lightning outside drowns out the rest of the report as Barry drags up the cover on the board to reveal our clue map for the night of our mother's death.

"Barry, we should shut the skylight," I tug on his sleeve as multiple strikes of lightning light up the night sky. He agrees but the more alarmed voice of the reporter causes our attention to move onto the computer screen.

"Wait, we are now being told to evacuate the facility. The storm may have caused a malfunction to the primary cooling system. Officials are now trying to shut down the particle accelerator"

The power shuts out and we look up to see STAR labs exploding. The shockwave spreads out and I force my brother over to the puddle of water in the middle of the room. "We need to close it, now." So we both grab the chains and pull. Stopping at a strange sight, I realise that all of the liquids in bottles are floating up like the water from our fish tank on the night our mother was killed. Before we know it, lightning strikes the roof and all of the glass caves in and I loose consciousness as a strange energy runs through my body.


	3. 3

Sitting up with a loud gasp, my eyes take in the brightness of the room. There are three people in here with me and I only recognise one. "Barry!" The guy introduces himself to me as Cisco Ramon and tells me that the girls name is Caitlin. They try to calm me as I walk over to my brother's bed where he lays asleep. "What happe- where are my clothes? Why do I have abs?" The rush of cold air had caused me to realise that I was in my underwear, looking at them for answers had led me to a mirror and I certainly didn't look the same way I had before.

It took another moment before I realised what song was playing and started to send the two people in front of me incredulous glares. Cisco walks over to a desk in the middle of the room and I hear a sharp inhale as my brother sits up, wide awake. "He's awake, too!" Caitlin calls over to Cisco and I move close to my twin as he stands up, panicked. Dr Snow starts acting like a true doctor and Cisco come back.

"Hey, relax. Everything's ok, man. You're at STAR labs." Barry and I stare at him.

"STAR labs? Who are you?" My brother gets told the same thing I was by Cisco and then Caitlin holds two plastic bottles in front of us.

"I need you to urinate in these." Cisco grabs the bottles from her and puts them down.

"Not this second." Barry is getting more and more agitated so I stand up and go to put a hand on his shoulder. I suddenly feel self-conscious, though, and sit back down to wrap myself in the blanket. Barry asks what's happening and Cisco informs us that we were struck by lightning. He tells us that we were in a coma and I ask for how long. He isn't the one to answer, though, as another voice comes from the entrance to the room. A familiar voice.

"Nine months." we all turn to see Dr Harrison Wells sitting in a wheelchair. "Welcome back Mr and Miss Allen. We have a lot to discuss." We are given clothes, including some 'STAR labs' sweatshirts and are soon walking alongside Dr Wells, fully dressed.

"It's hard to believe we're here. We've always wanted to meet you face to face." Barry and I smile at each other and I can't help but scream internally at how cool this is. 

"Yeah? Well, you certainly went to great length to do it. STAR Labs has not been operational since FEMA categorized us as a class 4 hazardous location. many more were injured. Myself amongst them." We stop and look down over the railing to see a destroyed particle accelerator. It looks bad, very bad.

"Geez. What happened?" Barry and I had missed all of this and it was a lot to take in.

Dr Wells continues to explain. "Nine months ago, the particle accelerator went online, exactly as planned. For forty-five minutes, I had achieved my life's dream and then, then there was an anomaly. The electron volts became unmeasurable, the ring under us popped, energy from that detonation was thrown into the sky, and that, in turn seeded a storm-cloud-" 

"That created a lightning bolt that struck us." I look to Dr Wells for confirmation and he nods, grimly.

"That's right. I was recovering myself, when I heard about you." We take in deep breaths, this is a lot to think about. Especially as I just thought about our dad, did he know? Was he ok? "The hospital was undergoing unexplainable power outages every time you were going into cardiac arrest, which was, actually a misdiagnosis, because you see, you weren't flat-lining, Allens, your heartbeats were moving too fast for the EKG to register it." I feel my eyes widen in shock at that. How could anyone's heart go that fast? "Now, I'm not the most popular person in town these days but, Detective West and his daughter gave me permission to bring you here, where we were able to stabilize you."

We were now re-entering the first room and I see Caitlin and Cisco. "Iris?" I hear Barry ask.

"Iris, yes. She came to see you quite often." Wells said.

"She talks a lot." Caitlin says as she hands a drink to Wells.

"Also, she's hot." I let out a short laugh and smile at Cisco. But then I realise that no one knows we are awake and we've been gone for nine months.

"We need to go." Barry and I say as we walk away. Caitlin tells us that no we can't and Dr Wells turns towards us.

"No, no, no. Caitlin's right, now that you're awake, we need to do more tests. You're still going through changes, there's so much that we don't know." I feel fine and I'm not staying around if I feel fine.

"I'm fine, really. I feel normal." We both speak together. "Thank you for saving my life." We run out but I see Barry go back in and ask if he can keep the sweatshirt. They must have said yes and so we leave and head to the first place we can think of to collect our thoughts and gather our wits: Jitters. As we enter the coffee shop, we see Iris serving some customers. She looks up as we open the door and she comes over to engulf us in hugs.

"Oh my God! You're awake!" She steps back and holds onto us like she doesn't know if we're real yet. "Why didn't STAR Labs call us?" She seems like she's ready to cry and I feel my eyes burn with unshed tears.

"We only just woke up." Barry is smiling and I know he's just glad to see her.

"Should you even be on your feet?"

"Iris, we, we're ok." I laugh a little but Iris just gets more upset.

"I watched you die. You kept dying and your hearts kept stopping." This is where Barry becomes all romantic and gooey and holds her hand over his heart.

"Still beating."

"Feels really fast." He's in love, of course it's beating fast.

"Oops!" Suddenly, everything seems to slow down. The waitress who tripped is dropping everything really slowly.

Completely unaware, Iris turns to the girl. "Are you ok, Tracy?"

"Yeah, I got it." I stare at her and then at Barry who had been the only one moving at normal speed during the experience. We both look at each other perplexed. 

Iris breaks apart the strange moment and brings us back to reality. "My dad is gonna be so happy to see you. Let me get my stuff, ok? I'll be right back." We smile at her until she leaves and then stare at each other.

"What the hell was that?" Barry doesn't reply but we continue to act normal when Iris comes back and we go to the station the see Joe. We give him big hugs and smiles as we ignore the attention from the other officers.

"Oh, you scared the hell out of us, kid." Joe pulls away from the hug and we all stand smiling at each other.

"Yeah, that was quite the nap you take there, baby-face. And you still look twelve." we all laugh as the officer walks away.

"You look ok." He turns serious, "Are you really?" 

"Yeah." We reassure him we are fine but a female officer comes over to tell Joe about a robbery. We ask if he wants help but he tells us to rest. He calls his partner and I see Eddie Thawne putting on his jacket.

"Hey, Allen, Allen. Glad to see you." He gives us that friendly smile and then looks at Iris. Something is there, for sure. "Hey, Iris."

"Detective, you should go, my dad doesn't like to be kept waiting." He nods and walks away, slapping us on the back as he goes. 

"Glad you're back." As he goes, we see a picture of Joe's partner. He was dead. Iris comes over to explain.

"The night of the explosion, Clyde Mardon shot and killed Chyre. Mardon and his brother died trying to escape. Their plane crashed." An officer calls Iris over and greets us like everyone else had. The air seems to shift again an everything slows, a criminal is reaching for an officer's gun. Instinctively, I run over and stop him and get back next to Barry. Everything returns to normal and the criminal s getting apprehended by officers. Barry stares at me stunned.

Iris comes back as the criminal is taken away, shouting, and sees our heavy breathing and panicked eyes. "You ok?"

"W-we are fine. We just need some air. I'll call you tonight. All right?" We head outside and hold tightly to our hands, which appear to be vibrating. But that isn't possible.

"What's happening to us, Barry?" Barry doesn't answer but run strangely fast into a dumpster. He runs again and smashes into the back of a police car, smashing the glass. "Barry, calm down!" He doesn't listen and starts running, so I follow. We go at such an incredible speed that it's like we are flying. We run down alley, faster than a car. Unfortunately, I don't know how to stop and run into the back of a truck filled with laundry. Barry comes crashing down on top of me and I moan in pain.

"Awesome!"

 

"Barry, we should go to STAR labs." And that is exactly where we go. We explain to the small group that we experienced something strange and that we needed help and they brought us to an empty testing area that is like a runway. Barry and I are now dressed in weirdly tight costumes. Barry looks like a red jellybean and me a more delicious looking blue jellybean. 

"How does it fit?" Cisco calls to us from outside the van.

"It's a little snug." Barry calls back.

"Are we going to wrestle? It feels like we are." I hop down after Barry and see Cisco looking pretty smug.

"At least you'll be moving so fast, no one will see you." He then guides us over to the others and starts to explain what was happening earlier. "See, you thought the world was slowing down, it wasn't. You were moving so fast, it only looked like everyone else was standing still. Doctor Wells will be monitoring your energy output, and Caitlin your vitals."

"What do you do?" Barry looks at Cisco, curious.

"I make the toys, man." I smirk and he pulls out two circle with lightening bolts on them. "Check it. This, is a two-way headset with a camera I modified. Typically designed to combat battlefield impulse noise, or in your case, potential sonic booms. Which would be awesome." He takes the helmets and walks over to Dr Wells and I feel a little overwhelmed.

Caitlin comes over and Barry stares at her a little. "What?"

"Nothing. I just noticed you don't smile too much." I roll my eyes. They literally haven't got real jobs, anymore. 

"My once promising career in bio-engineering is over. My boss is in a wheelchair for life. The explosion that put you in a coma, also killed my fiance. So this blank expression kinda feels like the way to go." She walks away and I feel my face wanting to cringe and pat my brother on the shoulder. 

Dr Wells speaks up and we look over at him. "Mister Allen, while I am extremely eager to determine your full range of abilities, I do caution restraint."

Nodding, goggles on, we say, "Yeah." We then get into starting positions and run. We are heading along the open space as fast as we can and I look back at Barry, smirking. I see his concentrated face and the blur of black and gold lightning that takes me back to the night our mother was murdered. Losing my focus, I crash into some barrels and see my brother do the same a moment later. A large explosion of water erupts above me and I snort as water goes down my nose. I feel fine but here Barry groaning in pain and force myself over to him, a but achy. He's clutching his wrist and I gasp.

Back at STAR labs, Caitlin looks over both of us and stands confused before Barry. "It looks like you had a distal radius fracture."

"Had?" I tilt my head and look at his wrist.

"It's healed. In three hours." I stare at the screen and Barry. All of this is just so strange.

"How is that even possible?" Caitlin looks at Barry with her usual blank face carrying some interest.

"We don't know. Yet." She walks away and I stop worrying about it.

"You really need to learn how to stop." Cisco teases us as he passes by and we smile back at him.

"What happened out there today? You were moving pretty well, and then something caused you to lose focus." Dr Wells wheels over and we look at him. I'm not sure how I feel about them knowing, yet, but I know it's important. Especially in these circumstances. 

"I started remembering something. When we was 11, our mother was murdered. It was late, a sound woke us up." I look down and Barry continues the story. 

"We came downstairs, and we saw what looked like a ball of lightning. Inside the lightning, there was a man. He killed our mom. They arrested our dad." I felt anger rising. 

My voice heavy, I speak up, "He's still sitting in Iron Heights for her murder. Everyone, the cops, the shrink, they they all told us what we saw was impossible. But what if the man who killed our mom was like us?" I take a moment, "What if we can find him?"

Wells smiles and, in an attempt to be reassuring, says, "Well I think I can say, unequivocally, you are one of a kind." I give him a tight smile and we leave the labs. Before I go home, I head to Joe's house to collect something important.

Opening the door, I hear a rush of paws on the stairs and am soon surrounded by fluff. "Hey, oh hi, Ralphie!" My German Shepherd, Ralph had been with me for one year, since he was a puppy. When I was working as a CSI, he'd been the perfect pet and when Joe had informed me that he'd been keeping my boy safe, I was so grateful. "Come on, Boy. Let's go home." I grab all of his things and we head back to my apartment. I set all of his things up and sit on the couch giving him cuddles.

Sometime later, I get a call from Joe. He tells me that there was an incident and that Barry and Iris were involved. I run there as fast as I can to see Barry and Iris at the crime scene. Barry is talking with Joe and Iris is standing off to the side. Deciding not to interrupt them yet, I 

"Iris! Are you ok?" She nods but points to Barry and Joe, who are fighting. "Oh no." I run over and try to figure out what they're fighting about.

"-mething happened to him that night. I I think he can control the weather. The recent robberies, they all happened during freak meteorological events. And when I just confronted Mardon, the street was instantly enveloped in fog. Of course you don't believe me." I move to stand by Barry, holding his shoulder. "You never believe me. Us."

"Ok. You wanna do this now? Out here? Fine. Mardon is dead. There is no controlling the weather, Barry. Just like there was no lightening storm in your house that night. It was your brains helping two scared little kids accept what they saw." Joe is getting angry and I can't help but feel betrayed. Joe was not our dad, he never trusted what we said and he had never had faith in our father. And I wasn't ok with that.

"My dad did not murder my mom!" shouting, I step in front of Barry and look straight into Joe's eyes. Barry tugs on my arm but I shake him off. 

"Yes, he did! Your dad killed your mother. I am sorry, but I knew it, the jury knew it, now he's paying for what he did."

Iris comes forward, trying to stop her dad as we look to the ground. "Dad, enough!"

"No, Iris! I have done my best to take care of you since that night, and I never asked for anything in return, not even a thank you, but what I do ask now, is that you for once in your life, see things as they are." Barry ignores him and walks away but I'm not done.

"You are not our dad, Joe. You never were!" I follow my brother and we head over to STAR labs to ask them why there is a man who can control the weather, Barry telling me what he saw. We storm into the labs and see that Cisco, Caitlin and Dr Wells are all there.

 

Angrily, Barry asks them for the truth. "We weren't the only ones affected by the particle accelerator explosion, were we?"

"We don't know for sure." is all that Wells says.

"You said the city was safe, that there was no residual danger. But that's not true, so what really happened that night?" When I stop talking, they all share looks and then Wells speaks up. 

"Well, the accelerator went active, we all felt like heroes, and then, it all went wrong." He taps some things on his chair and the screen behind us has an image of the particle accelerator on it. Barry and I watch as it plays out the same way it did on the night of the explosion. "A dimensional barrier ruptured, unleashing unknown energies into our world, anti-matter, dark energy, X-elements."

Barry cuts him off, "Those are all theoretical."

"And how theoretical are you?" I play with my hands and watch as the screen changes to a map of Central City. "We've mapped dispersion throughout and around Central City but we have no way of knowing exactly what or who was exposed. We've been searching for other metahumans, like yourself."

"Metahumans?" I look at Wells, curious and Caitlin explains.

"That's what we are calling them." I give a thankful nod towards her and look back at Barry.

"I saw one today. He's a bank robber, and he can control the weather."

"This just keeps getting cooler." Cisco seems to be missing what's important and I glare at him, unhappily. 

"This is not cool! All right? A man died. Mardon must have gotten his powers the same way we did. From the storm cloud. He's still out there. We have to stop him before he hurts anyone else." We go to leave but Dr Wells calls us.

"Barry, Sarah! That's a job for the police."

"Yeah, we work for the police." Barry argues and I step up next to him in agreement.

"As a forensic assistant."

I scoff and Dr Wells looks at me, "We are forensic assistants who just found out that we have super speed. Maybe we can do this where the police can't, and we have to take the risk."

"You're responsible for this. For him."

"What's important is you! Not me. I lost everything. I lost my company. I lost my reputation. I lost my freedom. And then you broke your arm, and it healed in three hours. Inside your body, could be a map to a whole new world genetic therapy, vaccines, medicines, treasures, Allens, deep within your cells, and we cannot risk losing everything because you wanna go out and play hero. You're not a hero. You're just a young man who was struck by lightning." We leave and run to the first place that comes to mind. As we run, all I can think about is my father being put in prison for killing my mother, something I know he didn't do. It doesn't do much to ease my mind, but I know in my heart that I have to help people. I want to be a hero.

We meet up with our friend, Oliver Queen, on a rooftop is Starling City. "So that's our story. We've spent our whole lives searching for the impossible. Never imagining that we would become the impossible."

Oliver, dressed as the Green Arrow, turns to us. "So why come to me? Something tells me you didn't just run 600 miles to say hi to a friend."

"All my life we've wanted to just do more. Be more. And now we are. Now, Sarah hasn't had her chance, yet, but the first chance I get to help someone, I screw up. What if Wells is right? What if I'm not a hero? What if I'm just some guy who was struck by lightning?"

"I don't think that bolt of lightning struck you. I think it chose you."

"I'm just not sure we are like you, Oliver. I don't know if we can be some vigilante." He looks from me to my brother as I say that, his face sincere.

"You can be better. Because you can inspire people, in a way that I never could. Watching over your city like a guardian angel, making a difference saving people. In a flash and a blur. Take your own advice. Wear a mask." He then proceeds to jump off the roof and swing away.

"Cool." We say together before we run back to Central City. I know for sure now that the only real option is for us to become heroes. The first step is to find Mardon and stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Wattpad under the same name.


End file.
